


What

by Clarrisani



Series: Why [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Sequel to ‘Why’. Seto and Joey come to terms with what occurred on the school trip, both with their own relationship, and that of their siblings. And to add to Joey’s headache, Yami is questioning his and Joey’s ‘break’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Joey Wheeler’s eyes slowly cracked open, at the back of his mind wondering what had woken him. He had a feeling something had, but he couldn’t place just what. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, Joey’s eyes scanned the interior of his bedroom, taking in the light and knowing that morning had turned to afternoon. He shrugged it off, snuggling once more into the warmth of the other and sighing contently, only to sit up as he heard the sound of a distant door closing.

Spinning, Joey reached out and grabbed his digital alarm clock, bringing it toward him as far as the cord would allow. Seeing the numbers that shone back at him, Joey swore, setting it back down and rolling onto his side. He caught a firm hold on the other’s shoulder, shaking gently.

“Seto. Wake up. C’mon, Moneybags, up.”

Seto Kaiba’s face twitched before blue eyes slitted, looking up toward the blond and scowling. “What is it, Mutt?”

“It’s late. As in after school late.”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. “What you on about?”

“Serenity’s home.”

Seto eyes widened before they shot toward the door as a voice was heard, calling out to Joey. Joey bit his lip, running a hand through his hair as he tried to work out how he was going to talk his way around THIS one. “I’m in me room, Sis,” he called. “Be out in a minute.”

“Okay,” came the melodious answer. “I’ll just find Mokuba something to eat. We’ll be in the kitchen, Big Brother!”

Seto let out a long groan, reaching up to massage his temples. “Mokuba…”

“Great. Now we’re BOTH in the shit.” Joey dropped back onto the bed beside his lover, staring up toward the roof. “I’m open for ideas here.”

“There’s none I can offer.” Seto rolled onto his side, resting his head on Joey’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I assume there is no other way out of the apartment.”

“You’d be right.” Joey shook his head. “Just the front door. They’d see you.” Joey chuckled. “Least we cleaned up before we went back to sleep.”

“Indeed.” Seto pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair to push it back into place as he looked thoughtfully toward the door. He set his jaw, shaking his head. “The only thing we can do, Puppy, is tell them.”

Joey groaned, draping an arm over his eyes as he sighed heavily. “Not the answer I wanted, Blue Eyes.”

“Like we have a choice.” Seto smirked. “As it is, I believe they won’t tell anyone about us.”

“And how to ya figure that?”

Seto slid a hand up under Joey’s shirt, caressing the smooth skin beneath. “I recall something about them wishing to date…”

Joey smirked, turning his head to look into Seto’s eyes. “You’ve got a point there.”

“Mm.” Seto kissed Joey gently on the lips before he pushed himself up, swinging his legs around so he could sit on the edge of the bed. “Shall we?”

“Whatever.” Joey slipped out his own ‘side’ of the bed, pulling his shirt down to cover the skin Seto had just exposed. Joey ran both hands through his hair, bringing it to some order before he grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on. He looked over toward where Seto was fishing a pair of clean pants out of his bag, Joey admiring Seto silently before speaking. “I’ve got a feeling you’re good at blackmail.”

“I might be.” Seto stood, looking toward him. “I DO own a multi-billion dollar corporation, after all. It didn’t become that way through just good protocol and etiquette.”

“Figured as much.” Joey finished clasping his belt, glancing back toward the other. “Just you better not go try blackmailin’ me.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “And why’s that, Wheeler?”

“Because you do that, and the media are gonna have an interesting story about your sex life. You know, when you lost your virginity, and to who.”

Seto looked at him sharply, noting the slight smirk on Joey’s lips and the faint sparkle in those dark amber eyes. Seto nodded, tucking his shirt into his pants as he walked toward Joey. “I see. And what do I have to do to stop such a thing from happening?”

“Just be a good little dragon and don’t do nothin’ to piss off the puppy.” Joey reached out to caress Seto’s cheek as the taller reached him. “Although, if ya bad, I’ll have to spank ya.”

Seto smirked, nuzzling Joey’s hand and hooking a finger through Joey’s belt, dragging Joey closer so that their bodies were flush with each other. Seto leant down, bringing his lips close to Joey’s, but not quite touching. “I’m going to hold you to that, Puppy.”

“You’re getting cocky, Blue Eyes.” Joey slid his fingers through Seto’s hair, gazing into those slitted blue eyes with his own amber. “I’d love to continue this, but our siblings are waitin’ for me.”

“That they are.” Seto trailed his fingertips down Joey’s back, smiling. “Firstly though…”

They met halfway, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss that Joey soon deepened. The kiss was slow, drawn out, a far cry to the passionate, heated and desperate kisses they had shared numerous times before. Joey broke it, trailing a hand over Seto’s jaw as he stepped away, crossing to the desk and grabbing his jacket. He looked back at Seto before he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, making his way down toward the kitchen.

He slowed as he noted how quiet it was, and stepping forward cautiously he peeked around the corner to spot Mokuba and Serenity standing near the sink, clumsily kissing. Joey’s eyes narrowed as he felt a protective flare shoot up from deep within him, and as he watched he saw Mokuba’s hands slowly begin to drift down Serenity’s back toward her rear. Setting his jaw, Joey stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Those hands go any lower, Mokuba, and I’ll chop ‘em off from ya shoulders.”

Mokuba and Serenity let out a small noise of shock, spinning to spot Joey eyeing them coolly. Mokuba swallowed hard, laughing sheepishly as his cheeks burned. “Sorry, Joey. Didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, I bet you didn’t.” Joey regarded them through narrowed eyes, the two slowly stepping away from each other. “No hanky-panky in the kitchen, got that?”

“But Joey,” Serenity frowned up at him as she moved to sit at the table. “You and Mai always-”

“That’s different.” Joey jerked a thumb back at himself. “Mai isn’t almost 14, and I’m not 12.”

Mokuba snorted. “Like you weren’t at 12.”

“As a matter of fact, I wasn’t.” Joey levelled his gaze on the youngest of the Kaiba’s, meeting Mokuba’s burning glare with his own. “And I don’t think I ever gave you permission to date my sister, kid.”

“She doesn’t need your permission.”

“While she’s under MY roof, she DOES.” Joey gritted his teeth, trying to force back his anger. He shot a look to the side, spotting Serenity wince. “And while we’re on the subject, you’re grounded.”

Serenity blinked. “But you NEVER ground me.”

“First time for everything.” Joey leant back against the counter as he watched Mokuba sit in the spot next to Serenity. “I called Yami last night-”

Mokuba half stood. “But he doesn’t-”

Joey waved him down, starting again. “I called Yami, and he told me everything. He said he talked to you both. Said you knew more than you should.”

“But Joey.” Serenity fidgeted. “Wouldn’t that be a GOOD thing?”

“Good? Good how?” Joey was ready to blow a fuse, and spotting Serenity sink in her seat he knew that she knew. “Knowing my 14-year-old sister knows how to get down a guy’s pants is bad enough, but knowing a 12-year-old boy knows not only where to stick it but what to use and different ways to do it is not what I’d call reassurin’.”

“I think you’re jumping to conclusions,” Mokuba’s glare became fiercer, and Joey had to admit sometimes the kid was just like his brother. “Seto would think otherwise.”

“Really.”

Mokuba’s eyes widened at the voice, and tentatively he looked up through his ebony hair toward the hallway. He bit his lip as he met his brother’s cold, blue gaze, Mokuba chuckling sheepishly. “Eh… hi Seto.”

Seto grunted, stepping further into the room. “I never said I liked the relationship, Mokuba.”

Mokuba’s eyes widened. “But you said you approved!”

“In that I meant I approved of you spending time with Wheeler’s sister, not that I approved of your dating.” He saw Mokuba open his mouth to rebut him, but Seto silenced him with a firm look. “And my warnings were for while you were at the Motou’s. Now you are no longer, those rules shall be amended.”

“Amended how?”

“Amended to that you cannot go unchaperoned.” Seto narrowed his gaze. “And, in Wheeler’s words, no hanky-panky. At all.”

Joey nodded toward him. “What he said.”

Serenity sighed, staring down at her hands. “You don’t trust us.”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you, Serenity. It’s the whole age thing.” Joey shrugged. “Maybe in a few years, when Mokuba’s 14 at least…”

“Yeah right.” Mokuba scowled. “Like I’d ever be allowed to date Serenity anyway. She’s related to you, Joey.”

Joey blinked, looking at him. “What’s that got to do with anythin’?”

“Because Seto…” Mokuba blinked, looking up as something flickered across his face. He turned toward his brother, eyes searching Seto’s face. “Hang on… Seto, what are you doing here? And how long HAVE you been here?”

“Yes, that’s right!” Serenity’s eyes widened. “Mokuba tried to call you this morning but you weren’t home. And when Yami called you at your office last night they’d said you’d already left, so he called you at home, only you weren’t there.”

“We were worried something had happened.” Mokuba’s eyes narrowed. “Were you here?”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Here?”

“Yeah. Here. At Joey’s.” Mokuba’s eyes looked toward the blond who was watching silently, face impassive and uncharacteristically serious. “All night.”

Serenity blinked, leaning toward Mokuba and lowering her voice. “You don’t think…”

“That’s exactly what I think.” Mokuba replied equally quiet. “Where else? And why else?”

“But they wouldn’t, would they?”

“Hey.” Joey straightened, his hands sliding to rest on his hips as he scowled. “We CAN hear you, you know.”

“I think that’s the point,” Seto said, deadpan. His hard gaze rested on his brother, meeting that fierce glare as it fell upon him. “If you must say something, Mokuba, say it directly.”

“Okay, fine.” Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you, or did you not, sleep with Joey last night?”

Seto raised an eyebrow, his gaze sliding to the side to meet Joey’s. “So what if I did?”

Mokuba blinked as Serenity’s eyes widened. “You mean… you actually DID!?”

“Maybe.” Joey leant back against the counter, waving it off. “No big deal.”

Mokuba burst out laughing, surprising the two older teens. He looked up toward Seto, grinning from ear to ear as he gave Seto the victory sign. “Go big brother! It’s about time you finally got some!”

“That’s it.” Seto scowled. “Consider yourself grounded as well.”

Serenity held a hand over her mouth to try and contain her giggles, but they could see her shoulders shaking as she lost her battle. Biting back a grin she looked up toward Seto, eyes sparkling. “Are you into the kink as well?”

Joey felt his cheeks burn as Seto’s eyes widened, the tall brunette shooting Joey a sharp glare. Sighing, Joey rolled his eyes toward his sister. “How many times do I have to tell ya to stay out of my room, Serenity.”

“I was just cleaning-”

“No. You do not go in my room period. Especially not to clean the place.” Joey felt his face burn more as he imagined the things she had no doubt seen while ‘cleaning’. “Okay, now I’m really startin’ to question where you learnt everything.”

“Mm-hm.” Serenity beamed. “I’ll tell you later, Big Brother. I doubt Mokuba and Kaiba need to know about-”

“Can it.” Joey shot her a warning look. “Not another word, Sis.”

Mokuba frowned, looking toward Serenity with eyes filled with curiosity. “What sort of things does he have?”

“He has a whip and-” Serenity said, closing her mouth and refraining from saying anything further when Joey’s glare intensified.

“A whip?” Mokuba swung around, looking up at Joey with awe. “Cool. You’ll have to teach me how to use it.”

“I think not.” Seto’s eyes narrowed. “Now you will desist from discussing such matters.”

“Why? Embarrassed.”

“Not another word, Mokuba, or you will regret it.”

Mokuba shut his mouth, knowing that tone of voice all too well. Sometimes it was better not to push Seto too far, especially over matters concerning his love life. But at least Seto HAD a love life now. In the past it had been virtually non-existent, save from a date here and there that ended without anything happening and no returned calls. Mokuba would tease Seto over the elder’s inability to take it to the next level, but if Seto was with Joey…

Mokuba’s eyes narrowed as something occurred to him, and he looked from Seto to Joey and back again, setting his jaw. “I thought you two hated each other.”

“Hate is a strong word, kid.” Joey shrugged it off, running a hand through his hair absently. “We just get on each other’s nerves, that’s all.”

“If you weren’t such an idiotic moron, Wheeler, then I wouldn’t have to teach you your place.”

Joey growled, spinning toward Seto. “Listen, Moneybags, I’m not taking no shit from you under my own roof. So either shut the fuck up or get the hell out.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Not the sort of vocabulary you should be using in front of children.”

Joey paused, wincing before looking toward the two seated at the table. “Sorry guys.”

“It’s okay.” Mokuba shrugged, smiling. “Hear worse on the TV anyway.”

Seto grunted. “Consider your television privileges revoked as well.”

“What!?” Mokuba spluttered, looking up toward Seto with wide eyes. “But I didn’t even DO anything!”

“I disagree, but let’s not get into this.” Seto looked up toward the clock before turning to Joey. “We really should leave.”

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner.” Joey shrugged, looking down and spotting Serenity’s look. “I think Serenity wanted Mokuba to stay anyway.”

Two heads bobbed in agreement before their eyes turned up toward Seto, who narrowed his gaze before sighing heavily. “Fine. But once dinner is done we will leave. No doubt Mokuba has homework, and I intend to see him get it done.”

“I don’t have THAT much.” Mokuba looked up at Seto, smiling. “I did most of it during the lunch break.”

“Nevertheless, I want it done. And when you’re done, you and I are going to have a long chat over what is happening.”

“What’s happening? Serenity and I want to date, and you’re doing the nasty with Joey. That’s it.”

Joey’s eyebrows rose slightly as he moved toward the cupboard, Joey casting his look toward Seto. “Your bro’s quite the charmer, Blue Eyes.”

“He has his moments.” Seto looked down at the two younger occupants of the room. “Why don’t you go find something to do until dinners ready. But I expect you to stay in sight. And earshot for that matter.”

“Let’s go, Mokuba.” Serenity stood, smiling sweetly at Seto as she moved toward the lounge area. “We just got a new Xbox game.”

“Really?” Mokuba moved after her. “Which one?”

Seto watched as they set themselves down in front of the television, waiting until they were immersed in the game before he turned back to the blond. Joey was leaning forward against the counter, eyes hidden by his hair as he stood half slumped. Seto glided up behind him, trailing a hand up over Joey’s back and lowering his voice so that the other two couldn’t hear over the noise. “I apologise for Mokuba.”

“It’s fine, Seto.” Joey sighed, straightening and rubbing his forehead. “Just kinda confusin’ at the moment, that’s all.”

“You mean about Serenity and Mokuba?”

“Yeah. About them.”

Seto frowned, noting the half absent tone to Joey’s voice but keeping his questions to himself when he spotted the worn look on the other’s face. They went about preparing dinner with little discussion, making a basic rice meal with some cold chicken pieces that Serenity had brought home from the Motou’s. As the rice was cooking Joey moved toward Seto, gliding a hand up over the others chest and gaining his attention.

Seto looked up from where he was leaning against the table, Joey stepping closer and bringing his lips to Seto’s. Seto smiled against his mouth, drawing Joey closer and returning the kiss with equal force. It never progressed further than that, the two content with simply kissing one another, trying to steal away the others breath and not wanting to be the first to break. They pulled back slightly to gasp a lung full of air, before lips met once more.

“Hey! No hanky-panky in the kitchen!”

Seto and Joey broke the kiss to shoot a look toward the lounge, spotting Serenity and Mokuba watching them, the game paused behind them. Serenity once again had a hand over her mouth, giggling uncontrollably, while Mokuba had his arms crossed over his chest in the appearance of being serious, but was unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

“Shut up, squirt.” Joey levelled his gaze on Mokuba as he fought to regain his breath. “I said not until ya older. And Seto and I ARE older.”

“Physically, anyway,” Seto commented. “Mentally is questionable for one of us.”

“Yeah, I’ve been questioning that about you for a while.”

“I was referring to YOU, Puppy.”

That was it. That was what broke the camel’s back. Serenity and Mokuba burst into outright, uncontrollable laughter, collapsing to the floor and holding their sides as their brothers watched on with mild curiosity. Eventually Mokuba laughter died down enough for him to speak, and he looked up toward his brother, still chuckling uncontrollably.

“Puppy?”

Joey shot him a hard glare, Seto sighing and shaking his head before levelling his gaze on his little brother. “That’s enough, Mokuba.”

“I’ll check on the dinner,” Joey said, stepping away from Seto and hearing the slight growl that emitted from the back of Seto’s throat. Joey sighed, checking the rice and nodding. “Yeap, it’s done. Come ‘n’ get it, guys.”

Serenity and Mokuba stood, making their way over to the table and helping to set it. There was silence as the meal was served and eaten, the occasional glance speaking louder than words. Mokuba and Serenity fidgeted under the hard gaze of their older brothers, while Seto and Joey eyed each other, wishing they could get rid of their siblings and retreat back to the bedroom. Or the couch, which was closer.

Eventually Mokuba swallowed his mouthful and looked up. “So if you guys are dating, we can, right?”

“We’re not datin’,” Joey said straight out, earning a sharp look from Seto. Joey shrugged it off, setting his cup back down. “I don’t do dates.”

“But you will have to eventually,” Serenity told him. “You can’t just keep sleeping with people and not-”

“I said no.” Joey shot a look at her. “I’m not into that romantic crap.”

“What about love?”

“Serenity, what did I just say?”

Serenity watched him knowingly, but didn’t say anything further. She smiled at Seto reassuringly, not flinching as her fellow brunette’s eyes narrowed. Mokuba cleared his throat, resting his elbows on the table as he looked from Seto, to Joey, and back again.

“Even so, we can still date, right?”

Seto tore his eyes away from Joey to look at his brother. “The Mutt and I will need to discuss this further before agreeing upon anything.”

Mokuba slumped in his seat, sighing. “Yeah, figured as much.”

The rest of the meal continued in relative silence, and once they had finished Mokuba and Serenity offered to do the dishes, leaving Seto and Joey to return to Joey’s room so Seto could gather his things together for when he left. Seto closed the door upon entering, turning to look across at Joey with a hard gaze.

“Personally, I don’t think they should date,” Joey said, perching himself on the edge of the bed and watching as Seto stacked his things back into his bag. “Too young in my opinion. But if someone went with ‘em maybe.”

“A chaperone,” Seto supplied, continuing to glare at Joey. “Like Yugi.”

“Yeah. His fault for lettin’ them get together in the first place.” Joey yawned, stretching and running a hand through his hair. He looked up, dark amber eyes narrowing. “Quit looking at me like that, Moneybags.”

Seto grunted, zipping up his bag. “Best I go. Don’t want to inconvenience you any further.”

“Huh?” Joey blinked, watching him for a moment before realisation played across his face. “You’re pissed cause I said we’re not datin’.”

Seto turned toward him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at him. “What ARE we doing, Wheeler? What do you want me for?”

Joey met his gaze with his own. “I thought I made that clear the first time we screwed, Kaiba. I’m in it for the sex. That’s all I’m in it for.”

“So what? I’m just a fuck toy?”

“If you want to call yourself that.” Joey waved it off. “I don’t do relationships, Moneybags. I’m not into commitment and all that crap. I don’t date, and I don’t believe in love. I leave that shit for the romantics, which I ain’t.”

“So I figured.” Seto narrowed his eyes. “What I don’t understand is you told Yami, Valentine and Taylor that you wanted a break, and then you coerced me to sleep with you.”

“Hey! I coerced no one, Rich Boy! You came yourself.” Joey pushed himself up, planting his hands on his hips as he levelled his glare on the taller. “You want me to spell it out for ya, fine. I told Yami and the others I wanted a break, as in a break from them. Those three are gettin’ old. I know all their moves, and I ain’t gettin’ anything from them anymore.”

“I see.” Seto narrowed his eyes. “And me?”

“Fresh blood. A challenge.” Joey shrugged it off. “Ya a damned good lay, Kaiba. I would do you again, anytime.” He looked up again. “Just cause I screwed ya doesn’t mean we’re together.”

Seto watched him for a long moment, his hands clenching into fists and unclenching, although Joey couldn’t see them. “So what are we?”

“Personally, I like to look at it as relieving each other’s sexual frustration. That, and having someone to push ya to your limits.” Joey stepped closer, catching Seto by the collar and dragging him closer so that their lips were almost brushing. “I’m not lying when I say I want to do ya again, Blue Eyes. Give it some thought.”

Seto swallowed hard, stepping back from Joey and grabbing his bag. His knuckles were white where he gripped it, Seto opening the door and moving out into the hall. “Mokuba.”

“Coming, Big Brother.”

Mokuba bounced down the hall, his school bag in one hand as he joined Seto. Joey opened the door for them, not flinching as he felt Seto’s hard gaze on him. Mokuba planted a small kiss on Serenity’s cheek before vanishing down the hall, the two younger teens ignoring the sharp looks this earned them from their brothers. Once the Kaiba brothers had disappeared around the corner of the hall and onto the staircase, Joey shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey moved back into the apartment, sighing as he ran a hand over his eyes. He suddenly felt exhausted, the weakness gripping him the moment he was out of Seto’s presence. He headed for his room, making his way toward the bathroom and turning on the basin tap and cupping his hands below the flow of water, throwing it back up over his face, the coldness jolting him back into some sense of reality. Turning off the water he sighed, leaning heavily against the basin, closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths, mentally running a check on himself as he tried to work out what the hell was wrong with him.

He was playing with fire. That had to be it. Seto Kaiba was fire, and if Joey wasn’t careful he was going to get burned. But that was the thrill of it all. Joey Wheeler was a risk taker – staking everything despite the threat of losing it all. It was an element of himself that had made its way into his duelling style, filling his deck with risky cards that paid off big.

They hadn’t let him down yet. He smirked. He had a way of attracting good luck when it really mattered. Well, just so long as he didn’t play a dice game against Duke Devlin, anyway. Although Joey DID win the occasional game against the Dice Lord, it was a rare occurrence that always ended in a heated argument when Duke accused him of cheating and Joey got on the defensive, ending with Tristan, Yugi and Téa pulling the two away from each other before the fight turned physical. And with the way Duke mocked Joey, it wouldn’t take much to MAKE it physical.

If Duke had one thing going for him, it was that he was hot. And in bed the guy turned into a real minx. That was one of the things Tristan liked about him, or so the brunette had said. Tristan had told Joey all about many of the exploits in the bedroom – and in public places as well. Duke, Tristan had said, was usually the one to initiate things. Sometimes it was just a whispered word; sometimes it was a hand sliding down Tristan’s pants without warning.

Joey really couldn’t see what Tristan saw in Duke, let alone why Tristan had decided to make their relationship official. It was one thing to screw a guy, but it was a completely different thing to consider a guy your boyfriend. But Tristan seemed happy enough, so that was all that really mattered. Although Joey had made it quite clear to Duke that if that pony-tailed bitch ever tried anything, Joey would rearrange his pretty little face.

Straightening, Joey brushed his hair back from his eyes and grabbed a towel, wiping away the remaining water. Hanging the towel back up, Joey made his way back out into the main area of the apartment where he found Serenity watching television. Upon spotting him, Serenity straightened, watching as her brother dropped into his favourite chair and crossed one leg over the other, a troubled look on his face.

“Joey…”

“I don’t really want to talk, Sis.”

“I know, but…” Serenity sighed, looking away. “You’ve got to be careful, Joey. Kaiba’s dangerous.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Joey looked toward her, eyes dead. “I appreciate your concern, Serenity, but I know what I’m doin’.”

“I hope you do, Big Brother.” Serenity bit her lip, eyes filled with worry as she met his gaze. “But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not just you I’m worried about.” Serenity sighed. “Mokuba told me about his brother while we were at Yugi’s. He told me that the reason Kaiba acts so strong is because deep down he is fragile. You could hurt him very easily.”

“Moneybags can take care of himself, Sis.” Joey waved it off, closing his eyes and realising he was still rather tired. No doubt because of the exercise he had had last night and most of the morning. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But I AM worried, Joey.” Serenity looked back toward the television, hugging herself. “It’s already affecting you. You NEVER get this tired.”

“Huh?” Joey opened his eyes, blinking as he looked across at where she was curled on the couch. “I’m just tired from the trip, that’s all.”

“I guess.” Serenity sighed, shivering. “Just be careful.”

\--------

“Seto?”

Seto kept walking, heading up the stairs of the Kaiba mansion toward his room. Upon entering it he dropped his bag onto a chair, tossing his overcoat over the back of it before he made his way over to the bed, dropping onto it with a sigh. He stretched out on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow and wasn’t surprised when the bedroom door opened, a familiar set of dark blue-grey eyes peering at him from beneath a mane of black hair.

“Seto, talk to me.”

Seto didn’t reply, instead turning his head so he couldn’t see his brother. The door closed again, small footfalls almost silent on the carpet before the bed shifted, Seto sensing Mokuba crawling toward him until the younger of the brothers was seated on the bed beside him. Mokuba sighed heavily, brushing fingers through his hair unconsciously.

“It probably wasn’t your best move to sleep with Joey.”

Seto snorted, turning his head to bury his face in his arms. “You think?”

“Serenity told me all about him while we were at Yugi’s, although most of it I had already guessed.” Mokuba sighed, stretching out beside his brother. “Joey can’t commit to relationships, Seto. He has never been able too. He has enough trouble committing to friendships, which is why it was just him and Tristan for so long. Tristan had to win Joey’s trust, just like Yugi had too. Joey is friends with Téa because of Yugi, and because of everything they’ve been through. The same goes for Mai. But Joey is only acquaintances with Duke and Ryou. He doesn’t call himself their friend.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “And you’re telling me this because of why?”

“Just letting you know how he works, Seto.” Mokuba picked at the bedspread, frowning. “Serenity told me that Joey won’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Sure he sleeps with people, but that’s all that comes out of it. Serenity thinks he’s scared of what would happen if he opened himself up and allowed himself to be vulnerable. It’s the same as you.”

“Yeah right.” Seto growled, clenching his fists. “Wheeler didn’t have to go through what we did.”

“We’re not the only ones to come from a broken family, Big Brother. In some ways, we got lucky.” Mokuba rolled onto his back, staring at the roof. “Serenity told me about it. She can remember back when they were little, Joey was all she had. He was the one who made her happy, and when something went wrong he took all the blame.” Mokuba bit his lip. “There’s a reason their parents split up, Seto. The same reason Joey moved out from his fathers as soon as he could support himself and Serenity.”

Seto turned his head, looking toward his brother with narrowed eyes. “Are you saying that their father is…”

“Abusive.” Mokuba closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. “Almost as bad as Gozaburo, but in some ways worse. Gozaburo is our stepfather, and I admit what he did was wrong, but at least he wasn’t our flesh and blood. Serenity and Joey’s father is just that – their father. He used to beat their mother, and when she wasn’t around he would take it out on Joey.” Mokuba shook his head. “What made it worse is that Joey and his mother aren’t on the best of terms, which is one reason why she left him behind when the divorce happened. She took Serenity, the only person Joey was really close too, and moved away, leaving Joey here.”

“I see.” Seto frowned, another piece of the puzzle in his mind falling into place. That would explain the old scars that marred Joey’s otherwise perfect body. “And I take it the abuse continued up until the point Wheeler moved out.”

“Yeah.”

“And why didn’t he move out sooner?”

“Because he wanted to be able to support himself and not burden others.” Mokuba looked at Seto. “Tristan offered for Joey to live with him a couple of years ago, but Joey turned him down. Joey didn’t want to get Tristan’s family involved. All it would take would be one drunken stupor and innocent people would get hurt.”

“Drunken?”

“Didn’t I mention, one of the reasons Joey’s father is so violent is because he’s drunk 99% of the time. That’s one of the reasons Joey doesn’t drink. Yugi told us about this one time Duke brought over a bottle of wine and they all sat around drinking, but Joey refused to have any. And I’d put money on the fact the same thing probably happened with Mai.”

“I would have to concur. Valentine does like her fine wines.” Seto grunted, watching his brother out the side of his narrowed gaze. “I still don’t see what this has to do with anything.”

“It has to do with EVERYTHING.” Mokuba sat up, staring down at his hands. “You know how Joey is always happy and clumsy, always wanting to be the centre of attention?” He saw Seto nod. “It’s an act. Joey is wounded deep. He’s forcing himself to live a lie so he can ignore the truth. By moving out he tried to get a fresh start, but Serenity thinks he’s already been hurt too badly. Joey’s just trying to cover himself so he won’t be hurt again.”

“Yes, I understand now.” Seto set his jaw. “Wheeler refuses to get involved with anyone as it would force him to reveal the past that he is hiding from, and by revealing this darker side he is in turn opening himself up for any pain should the relationship crumble.”

“Serenity thinks that with the way Joey is, unless he can overcome his wounds, then any relationship he tries to form will be doomed.” Mokuba looked down at Seto, eyes sad and knowing. “It’s just like you, Seto. Only unlike Joey, you won’t even allow yourself to develop friendships. All you have is me.” Mokuba averted his gaze. “I’m so afraid that you’re never going to be happy.”

Seto sighed, pushing himself up so he knelt on the bed and drawing his brother to him, Mokuba welcoming and returning the embrace. Seto closed his eyes, knowing that Mokuba’s one true worry in life was Seto’s wellbeing, just as Mokuba’s was Seto’s. Mokuba was Seto’s strength and clarity, and Seto was Mokuba’s will and pillar. They had caused each other pain in the past, yet all they could focus on was the future and support each other through whatever lay ahead.

“You’ll have to win his trust,” Mokuba said softly against Seto’s chest. “If you win his trust you might be able to stand a chance of making Joey warm up to you.”

“He has already said he trusts me.”

Mokuba’s eyes shot open as he jerked back, looking up toward Seto with wide eyes. “He did?”

Seto nodded. “He did.”

“Awesome!” Mokuba grinned, eyes sparkling in the lowering light. “Maybe you DO have a chance, Seto. I mean, if he said that-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mokuba. The context in which he said it makes it mean nothing.” Seto sighed, shaking his head. “And I do not recall ever saying I wanted to form a relationship with Wheeler.”

“You never said it, Big Brother, but I know you want too. I saw the look on your face when Joey said he didn’t date. Serenity saw it too.” Mokuba’s eyes were wide with worry and hope, staring intensely into Seto’s gaze. “I’ll help you, Seto. Serenity and I will help you win Joey over. But you’ve got to let him in too. You have to trust him.”

“But I DO trust him.” Seto shrugged. “I’ve trusted Wheeler since Battle City. Damned mutt is just too stubborn to realise it.”

“I think that’s when you fell for him too, Seto.” Mokuba sniggered, eyes devilish. “You were watching him pretty intensely, if I recall. In fact, I question what happened while we were stuck in Noa’s virtual world.”

Seto frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters you got pretty nasty toward Joey after we left that place. And then you couldn’t keep your eyes off him.”

Seto growled, scowling. “Not true, Mokuba. I was more interested in seeing Marik’s god card.”

“Yeah right.” Mokuba waved it off, a cocky smirk on his face. “I believe it’s called ‘denial’.”

“One more word and I’ll make it two weeks, Little Brother.” Seto gritted his teeth, glaring down at Mokuba although his heart really wasn’t in it. Unfortunately, his brother just might have a point. And Seto had been scared when Joey had gone down during the battle with Marik; even more scared when it was announced that Joey was dead. If the paramedics hadn’t been able to revive him…

“Seto?”

Seto looked down, spotting Mokuba watching him with slight curiosity. Sighing, Seto reached up to gently touch Mokuba’s cheek, the elder biting his lip lightly in a habit he had thought he had broken long ago. “We’ll see how it pans out.”

Mokuba nodded, determination reflecting in those blue-grey eyes. “If I learn anything more from Serenity I’ll let you know.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to use your girlfriend against her brother?”

“No, I just…” Mokuba paused, his eyes going wide as he looked up sharply. “Girlfriend? You mean I can date her!?”

“Did I say that?” Seto smirked, shoving Mokuba gently and nodding toward the door. “Out, Little Brother. I have a lot of work to catch up on and I cannot do it with you in here distracting me.”

“Okay.” Mokuba slid from the bed, padding toward the door and opening it, pausing as he went to leave. “Things will turn out great, just wait and see.”

Seto watched as the door closed before he dropped back onto the bed, draping an arm over his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Yes, wait and see indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Joey.” Yugi beamed as he looked up from where he sat at his desk, a grin on his face. “We were just talking about you.”

“I’m thinking I should be worried.” Joey grabbed a chair from a nearby desk, dragging it over to where Yugi, Téa and Tristan were. Placing it with its back to the desk, Joey straddled it, resting his arms on the top. “So what were you sayin’ about me?”

“Yugi was telling us about Serenity and Mokuba,” Téa answered. “We were trying to decide what your reaction would be.”

“We guessed you’d get pissed,” Tristan said. “Give them a lecture.”

“Half right. I got into ‘em.” Joey sighed, resting his head on his arms. “Kaiba and I discussed it. We decided we’d let them go to the movies and that, but only if someone went with them.” Never raising his head, he pointed toward Yugi. “Guess who the lucky volunteer is.”

Yugi blinked. “Me? Why me?”

Joey looked up. “Who let ‘em hook up in the first place, eh?”

“Oh. Right.” Yugi flushed, staring down at his hands and fidgeting. “Good point.”

“You and Kaiba discussed it?” Tristan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he scrutinised his best friend. “Damn, you two must have gotten pretty close while stuck in that room together on the trip. I mean, you guys could never go within eyesight of each other before you’d start ripping into each other.”

“Temporary truce.” Joey shrugged it off. “Only when we’re discussin’ Serenity and Mokuba, though. Apart from that, war as usual.”

“Right.” Téa frowned, looking toward Yugi would shrugged it off, before Téa returned her attention to Joey. “Coming out with us tonight?”

“Eh…” Joey frowned, glancing at his watch. “Depends what time you guys are headin’ out. I’ve got work.”

“Late, probably.” Tristan shrugged. “Duke and I are going out before we meet up with you.”

“I’ve got work tonight too,” Téa said, sighing and shaking her head. “I’ve got to make up for the hours I lost while on the trip.”

“Yeah. Same.” Joey scowled. “Not like that damned trip was worth it. Waste of time.”

“Agreed.”

“The renovations are almost complete,” Yugi told them. “Grandpa and I are going to try and finish the painting tonight. Just the decorative pieces. That way it will dry in time for when the shelving arrives and the shop can open in a couple of weeks.” He paused. “So… how about 8:30?”

“Go 9,” Tristan said.

Joey sniggered, a devilish smirk playing over his features. “Plenty of time to go a couple of rounds, eh?”

“Shut up.” Tristan glared at him. “Not like it’s any of your business anyway.”

“Sure it’s my business. Let’s me know if I should ring or not.”

Yugi frowned. “Ring?”

“Yeah, ring.” Duke glared at Joey as he joined the group, the Dice Lord planting his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes. “Blondie here tends to ring in the middle of it, but hangs up just when we answer.”

Téa snorted, covering her smile with the back of her hand.

“Hey.” Joey shot the two boyfriends a look, a wry smile dancing across his lips. “Not like I’m the only one who does it. Yami does it too.”

“Actually, it’s not Yami.”

Joey, Tristan and Duke all turned to stare wide-eyed at Yugi as Téa’s control slipped, the brunette bursting out laughing. Yugi smiled and shrugged it off, going back to idly doodling an image of the Dark Magician onto his notebook beside where he had already drawn Karibo and a mini Slyther.

“Have I missed something?”

Ryou stopped on the other side of Yugi’s desk, his eyes scanning the group with faint curiosity. Four of the five didn’t seem to hear him, Téa turning to look at Ryou as she brought her laughter under control.

“Joey and Yugi just admitted to prank calling Tristan and Duke while they’re… otherwise occupied.”

“Ah, I see.” Ryou smiled sweetly. “That would make three of us.”

“What!?” Tristan looked at Ryou as if the white-haired teen had betrayed him. “How could you!?”

“I have SO got to start doing that.” Téa chuckled, looking up and sighing as she stood. “Well, funs over. The teacher has arrived.”

The group broke up, making their way to their seats and settling as class began. Within ten minutes the door opened, Joey looking up and stiffening when he spotted the familiar shape of Seto Kaiba. He watched as the other handed a late pass to the teacher, gliding to his seat without acknowledging the rest of the class, opening his book and going about catching up with what he had missed.

Joey watched him. What Serenity had told him the night before still floated around in his mind, slightly pissing Joey off. Why should HE care if Seto got hurt or not? Seto had made it perfectly clear on many an occasion that he could look after himself and wanted no help from anyone else. And Joey was happy to keep it that way.

Problem was, Joey had been cold last night. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. He’d gotten used to Seto being there, even if it had only been for a few nights. When he had woken up this morning he had gone looking for the dragon, only to have the coldness of the space beside him remind Joey that he was alone. Perhaps he should have gone to Yami…

A jolt shot through Joey, causing him to frown. Letting his gaze slide back to the side he spotted Seto watching him. The feel of Seto’s gaze on him had been what had caused that jolt, and Joey hated that. That damned rich prick should not have that effect on him. Joey threw Seto a warning look, Seto raising an eyebrow before returning his attention back to the front, Joey letting out a long breath. It was going to be a long day.

\--------

“I’ve got some more goss on Joey.”

Seto looked down at his brother, scrutinising him through narrowed eyes. “I don’t really care, Mokuba.”

“Apparently he was a little out of it this morning.” Mokuba grinned, knitting his fingers together behind his head and leaning back on the couch, taking his eyes off the television screen to look toward his brother. “Serenity says it was almost like he’d lost something and was looking for it. She said he kept looking toward the bedroom like he expected someone to come out of it.”

“I said I don’t care.”

“Not to mention Serenity overheard him moaning your name during the night. You must have made quite an impression.”

“Not another word, Little Brother. Your life isn’t worth it.”

Mokuba shrugged, continuing to beam. “Serenity also told me that she saw Duke during the lunch break. Apparently the group are meeting up tonight to go to a movie, then to a restaurant for a while, but Duke thinks they will end up back at Yugi’s.”

Seto glared at the ebony haired pre-teen. “What those morons do is no concern of mine.”

“I just thought maybe you could make an appearance or something, that’s all. Maybe invite Joey over…”

“This is you last warning, Mokuba-”

“I’m thinking of you, Seto.” Mokuba’s face turned serious. “The other night Serenity and I heard Téa and Yugi talking. Well, it was actually Téa and Yami, but…”

Seto looked over toward him, his blue eyes narrowing. “But?”

“I thought you said you weren’t interested.”

“I’m not, but tell me anyway.”

Mokuba smirked, knowing that answer was the equivalent of Seto saying he WAS interested. Looking toward him, Mokuba shrugged. “Well, basically Yami was telling Téa how much he missed sleeping with Joey, and that the next opportunity he got he was going to jump him and see if he could make Joey reconsider taking a break.”

Seto looked at him for a long moment before returning his attention to the laptop on his knee. “You’re making it up.”

“I’m not.” Mokuba narrowed his eyes. “If they end up back at Yugi’s place tonight, Yami is going to seduce Joey, and if he manages to do that… well, basically, you’re fucked.”

Mokuba turned back to the television, only to let out a short squeak of shock as Seto grabbed him by the ear, dragging him from the couch and toward the hall, never letting go of the younger’s ear despite Mokuba’s protests and squirming.

“Once I’m done washing your mouth out with soap,” Seto said coldly, “you are going to your room where you will stay until the morning. I am also disconnecting your television and confiscating your games. Not to mention I shall be disconnecting your internet, and taking your mobile phone.”

“But Seto!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell you what, I’m beat.”

“Don’t surprise me.” Joey smirked slyly as he leant on the back of the chair Tristan was in. “Considering what you and Duke got up to before-”

Joey laughed and danced back to avoid the cushion Tristan threw at him. Ryou chuckled, brushing his hair back with one hand before spotting the time on his watch. “I had better go home. I need to add the final touches to my science project so I can hand it in tomorrow.”

“That’s due TOMORROW!?” Tristan’s eyes widened as he abruptly stood. “Fuck! I thought it was due NEXT week!”

“Ya should’ve read the criteria, Tris.” Joey sniggered, looping his hands together behind his head. “Finished mine before the trip.”

“Incomprehensible scribble does not count as a project, Blondie.” Duke sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the panicking Tristan and looped a hand up over his chest to nestle behind his head. “I’ll help you. But if you want to get it done, we’d better go now.”

Tristan didn’t need to be told twice, already running for the door with a less-than-amused Duke following him. Ryou said his goodbyes, following them out and closing the door behind him. Téa ¬stretched, stifling a yawn before she stood herself, smiling sheepishly at the remaining two boys.

“I’d better go too. My project is finished, but I’m still tired after the trip. I didn’t get one wink of sleep with all the girls going between rooms gossiping and giving each other makeovers.”

“You didn’t do that?” Yugi asked.

“Nah. There’s a reason I hang around you guys you know. So I don’t have to deal with crap like that.” She smiled and shrugged. “Although you sure act like the girls sometimes. And if Duke offers to do my makeup one more time…”

“Yami’s just as bad,” Yugi said with a sigh. “Although I will admit he has taught me to make it look like it’s not there.”

“Hang on, you wear makeup?” Joey caught Yugi by the front of the shirt, exploring his face with a scrutinising gaze. “Okay, I see the eyeliner, but that’s it.”

“Eyeshadow and blush,” Yugi told him. “Blended right in. Also, concealer.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s makeup that hides blemishes,” Téa told him, picking up her bag. “Freckles, acne, scars, or bags under the eyes. All those kinds of things.”

“I’ll see you out,” Yugi told her, stepping away from Joey and toward the door.

Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to look up at the clock on the wall. It was beginning to get late, but he knew Serenity was okay. He had called her earlier to make sure that everything was fine, and she had reassured him that it was. He had also gotten her to promise not to invite Mokuba over in his absence, and she had told him that even if she had invited Mokuba, Seto would have never let him come if he knew Joey wasn’t home.

Hearing footsteps returning from the front, Joey turned toward them. “I’d better go, Yug-”

“Not yet, Joey.”

Joey looked up sharply, blinking before sighing. “You know, Yams, I hate it when you and Yugi just switch like that. It’s hard to keep up with yas.”

Yami smiled and shrugged, moving toward the staircase. “I have a new cell phone to replace the one that was destroyed when you took that unplanned swim.”

“Unplanned swim?” Joey scowled, following Yami up the stairs toward Yugi’s room. “Ya pushed me. You and that damned puzzle. You coulda at least waited til I was off the bridge.”

“And allow you to hurt Yugi?” Yami opened the door to the room, looking back with a level gaze. “I will admit that perhaps Yugi did deserve to be punched following his comments, but I could not allow it.”

“Whatever.” Joey stepped passed Yami into the room, moving toward the desk and depositing himself into the chair. “So what sort did ya get?”

“The one you wanted, I believe.” Yami took the box out of a small bag, stepping across to Joey and handing it to him. “It was on sale this week at a new store. I got lucky.”

Joey grinned, opening the box and taking out the phone, examining it. “All right! This is the EXACT one I wanted. I gotta get you to throw me in the drink more often!”

“This is a once of occurrence. If it happens again, you buy your own.” Yami perched himself on the edge of the desk, watching as Joey eagerly flipped through the manual for the phone. Yami watched him for a moment, before sighing and looking down at the floor. “Something happened today. Before we all were to meet, Ryou came here and asked to speak with me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” Yami reached out, gently letting his fingers drift through Joey’s hair, his eyes following the move. “Ryou asked me if I would ever consider sleeping with him.”

“He did, did he?” Joey turned the page of the manual, scrutinising the words. “What’d you say?”

“I told him that while I was flattered that he asked, I had no desire to explore new sexual partners at this time.” Yami’s eyes narrowed. “He seemed a little disappointed. I told him that it was nothing personal against him, only that there is a rumour going around that I am… how should I say this… somewhat of a sex god who likes to prove it by sleeping with all my friends.”

Joey’s cheeks flushed slightly as he bit his lip, focussing harder on the words to avoid looking at the Pharaoh. He knew where that rumour had come from. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Yami raised an eyebrow. “I wonder how that rumour began.”

“I couldn’t tell ya.”

“I see.” Yami slid along the desk so he was leaning directly over Joey. “I also gained the impression that Ryou had confided in you.”

“Ryou told me and Kaiba that he wouldn’t mind sleeping with ya.” Joey’s eyes narrowed as he felt hot breath on his neck, fingertips sliding over his shoulders in a deliberate caress. “Don’t even think it, Yami.”

Yami smiled, nuzzling into Joey’s neck. “I really don’t know what you mean.”

“You know EXACTLY what I mean.” Joey stood, pulling away from the other and turning to look down at him. “I said I wanted a break.”

“We have had a break.” Yami watched him, face passive and controlled. “I do not understand why you wish it to be so long.”

“Because you’re not the ONLY one that’s got rumours goin’ round about ya.” Joey scowled. “Apparently I’m a slut.”

Yami straightened. “But who-”

“Who do ya think?” Joey scowled. “The current boyfriend of a former lover of mine.”

“Duke?” Yami frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “I suppose it IS possible. Duke has never been fond of you. Although I understand you have partaken in threesomes.”

“Up until Duke got possessive, yeah.” Joey scowled, glaring toward the door. “Tris always talked him into it, though. Not that Duke seemed to mind that much.”

“Until recently.”

“Exactly.”

Yami sighed, standing and moving toward Joey, sliding a hand up and around Joey’s neck, the Pharaoh leaning against the blond. “You are not a slut, Joey. For, unlike a slut, your partners are exclusive. Other than Tristan, Mai and myself, you do not sleep with anyone else.”

“Not quite true.” Joey sighed, shaking his head. “Duke and Ryou. Duke in the threesomes, and Ryou and I once… well, we had nothing better to do. We decided to keep that sort of thing limited. Téa and I once considered it, but decided against it. And then…”

Yami’s eyes narrowed. “Then?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Joey averted his eyes. “Not important. Just one other person. I promised not to mention names.”

“This person must trust you, if they were willing to sleep with you under the premise that you would not tell anyone.” Yami tugged at Joey’s hair. “Especially as you withhold so little from your friends. If they slept with you more than once, they must trust you indeed.”

Joey blinked. Trust? Seto trusted him? That was one thought that had never run through his head. And now that he had the opportunity, perhaps it was the case. Especially considering that Joey was a known gossiper, with a history of starting rumours based on assumptions. Yeah, his mouth got him into trouble heaps, and yet in this knowledge Seto had indeed had numerous sexual encounters with him. And Seto trusted Joey not to spread it around.

Hearing his name, Joey looked down sharply, meeting Yami’s burning gaze. “Your mind just went elsewhere, Joey.”

“It did? Sorry.” Joey shrugged, ignoring his growing sense of arousal as Yami slid closer, brushing against him. “Must be gettin’ tired.”

“Well, it is rather late.” Yami’s fingertips played over the back of Joey’s neck, a place he knew Joey was sensitive, earning him a shudder. “Why not stay here tonight.”

Joey hesitated briefly, but long enough for Yami to notice. “I really shouldn’t.”

“It would not be the first time.” Yami took a step back, keeping his hand behind Joey’s neck and drawing the other with him. His voice dropped into a smooth yet husky whisper. “Come to bed, Adonis.”

Joey shuddered at that tone, and allowed Yami to draw him to the bed.

\--------

Seto stared at the phone a moment before gently setting it back on the charger. He continued to gaze at it, unseeing, before he swore, slamming a fist down on the desk and burying his head in his hands. Joey hadn’t come home. Seto had rung the Wheeler’s, but Serenity had informed him that her brother had not returned, and considering the hour, probably wouldn’t until the morning. And that meant that…

Seto growled, hating the sharp pain and tightness in his chest. What did he care what that mutt did. Hadn’t Joey made it clear that he often slept with his friends, especially Yami? Yami… that damned Pharaoh ALWAYS took what Seto wanted.

Shaking his head, Seto straightened. Yami didn’t know about what had happened between Seto and Joey. Because of this, Seto couldn’t accuse Yami of sleeping with the blond to strike against his rival. Seto ran his hands through his hair, scowling. Perhaps Mokuba had been right after all. If Seto had made an appearance then maybe Joey wouldn’t have…

He brushed the thought off. The fact that Joey was most likely sleeping with Yami right now was pissing him off, and the very fact that Seto was pissed off annoyed him all the more. It took all of Seto’s willpower to keep from snatching up the phone and dialling the Motou’s and threatening the ancient Pharaoh to stay away from HIS puppy. But then, Joey WASN’T his, was he?

Needing a distraction, Seto pulled his laptop closer, flipping it open. It didn’t take him long to realise that he was still too upset to work, so Seto opened up the Internet. Thinking for a moment, he opened a file filled with links to all his favourite real person fan fictions. It had been amusing when he had first discovered them, especially the notion that fans would write about the lives of their favourite celebrities, placing them in situations that would rarely happen, if they happened at all.

Finding the fic he wanted, he opened it and scrolled down until he found the link to a Gay Slang Dictionary he had read just before he had gone away. Finding it, he opened the site, searching out what he wanted. Something Joey had done had intrigued him. And Seto was sure he had read it somewhere…

After 15 minutes, Seto found what he wanted, copying out the word and opening his email and typing in the email address for Joey. Earlier that year he and Joey had been forced to do a project together, but instead of working together, they had chosen to do separate parts and email each other what they had done in order to avoid being in the same room. It had worked, and Seto still had Joey’s email. Memorised, at that.

Into the main frame, Seto typed a single sentence: ‘You’re a narratophiliac’, then pasted the link to the page he had found it, before sending it off. This done, Seto closed his email and list of files, before opening a fan fiction site in search of some fresh reading. He was addicted to these stories, and had been for a couple of months now. They fascinated him, although he would never admit it to anyone.

He rolled his eyes as he spotted yet another fic pairing him with Yami – as if THAT would ever happen. He scrolled passed the ones featuring the others – Yugi/Joey, Joey/Duke, Joey/Mai, Seto/Yugi… bingo. He smiled as he opened the fic, one that featured what the fangirls had dubbed ‘violetshipping’, and began to read…

\--------

Joey moaned, clutching the sheets with one hand as the other tightened around Yami’s shoulders. As always, Yami had sent Joey into euphoria basically straight away, leaving Joey to float in an almost dreamlike state as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. But at the same time Joey still held onto control, keeping his orgasm in check as the Pharaoh thrust into him.

Sweat was running down Yami’s perfect body, making it hard for Joey to hold onto him. Joey could feel the trembling, and knew it would not be much longer. Briefly Joey’s mind blanked as he threw back his head, a short cry escaping his lips as Yami dragged his nails over Joey’s weeping erection. Gaining some clarity, Joey inwardly smirked. ‘Nice try, Yams.’

Yami grunted, gritted his teeth as he buried his head into Joey’s shoulder. “I can’t… I can’t… no longer…”

With a hoarse cry Yami came, Joey’s eyes on his face as he watched the pleasure mixed with defeat wash over sweat soaked features. Once the last of his seed had left him, Yami’s arms gave out, causing him to collapse onto the blond. For a long while there was silence, Yami fighting to regain his breath. Once he was sure it was controlled, he turned his head toward Joey’s. “You really must tell me how you do that.”

“Trade secret.” Joey chuckled, ignoring his own ache of need. “Bet you figured you had me that time. I mean, you had a cock ring and everything.”

“I will admit I had thought I would be able to do it.” Yami sighed, pushing himself up so that he straddled the other. “You have gotten better.”

Joey shrugged, eyes trailing over the sight above him. “You’re gorgeous, you know.”

“Hn.” Yami smiled, face flushing as he brushed his hair back into place. “As are you.”

Joey smirked before a seriousness etched onto his features. “Yami?”

“Yes Joey?”

“This is the last time.” Joey sighed, shaking his head. “We… I… we can’t keep doin’ this.”

Yami’s chin fell to his chest as he closed his eyes, shoulders slumping. Joey still wanted a break. Yami stayed that way for a long time, opening his eyes as he felt a touch on his face, looking up into amber pools. “I understand. But I wish you would tell me why.”

Joey frowned. “I… I don’t know why. I’d tell ya if I knew, but…”

“I see.” Yami narrowed his eyes. “Joey?”

“Yeah?”

“I must ask…”

“Go ahead.”

“Have you…”

Joey blinked, watching him with curiosity. “Have I what?”

“Have you…” Yami met his eye. “Fallen for someone?”

Joey’s eyes widened slightly, before he snorted. “Hell no. What gives ya that impression?”

“The way you have been acting.” Yami shifted, sliding down Joey’s body to settle between his legs, bringing Joey’s erection to his lips. “We have all noticed it.”

“Yams, Joey Wheeler don’t fall in love.” Joey shuddered as Yami deep throated him, Joey’s head falling back against the pillow. “I just need a break, is all.”

Yami drew his lips slowly back toward the tip, eyes watching Joey’s face. “I see. Well, if you change your mind, you know how to reach me.”

“Yeah. Just don’t go seducing me again before that, got that?”

“I understand.” Yami smiled, flicking his tongue over the tip and sensing Joey jerk. “As this is our last night together, best we make it count.”

“Yeah…” The rest of Joey’s reply disappeared from his mind as Yami deep throated him again, Joey becoming lost in the warm wetness of the others mouth…

\--------

Across town, Seto shut down his laptop, carefully standing and walking toward the en suite to clean up. He really must stop jerking off over those erotic fics featuring him and Joey. If only he’d had the real thing, he wouldn’t have too. As he washed his hands Seto frowned, coming to a decision.


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid morning when the doorbell rang, Ryou tossing the tea towel onto the counter before making his way to the door. Opening it, he started, blinking as he looked up at who stood there. “Kaiba?”

“I need a word with you.”

“Come in.” Ryou stepped back, allowing the other to enter. “Is this about me knowing about you and Joey, as I shall not tell-”

“It’s partly about that, but not about you telling.” Seto’s gaze moved around the interior, noting the modesty of the apartment, but remembering that Ryou was on a special scholarship that only allowed so much money for rent. And as Ryou lived alone, there was really no need for the apartment to be any larger than the three small rooms it seemed to be – bedroom, combined bathroom and laundry, and combined kitchen/dining/living.

“Ah.” Ryou closed the door, moving toward the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“What do you have?”

“A few flavours. Each member of the gang has their own taste.” Ryou took out two cups, placing coffee into one before looking back at Seto, awaiting his answer. “Yugi likes it mild, while Yami likes it smooth. Duke likes it more spicy, and Tristan likes his with an exotic element. Téa experiments, and it depends on her mood, but at the moment she’s been adding a little vanilla.”

“I see.” Seto watched him. “You?”

“I like it strong, with a darker element too it. You could say I like it dangerous, but the danger is concealed by something unexplainable.”

Seto smirked, hearing the unspoken reference to Malik. He watched as Ryou turned off the boiling water that he must have turned on before Seto had arrived. “What of Wheeler?”

“He experiments.” Ryou smiled. “He tells me to surprise him. I often end up mixing different flavours in various combinations. I am sure I will one day find one that he likes.” Ryou looked back. “What of you?”

“Plain coffee, with a little sweetening.” Seto waved it off. “I’ve tried them all, but nothing tastes like real coffee unless it’s the normal type. Strong flavour, but slightly calmed so not to be overwhelming.”

“A good choice.” Ryou poured the hot water into the cups, handing Seto his and leading him into the living area to sit by the table. Ryou looked up as Seto joined him. “So what is it you wish to speak to me about?”

“Keep it to yourself where this came from.” Seto narrowed his eyes, scrutinising the other. “I want to know how Devlin convinced Taylor to go exclusive.”

Ryou blinked. “You want to know how Duke made Tristan settle down?”

“Is that not what I said?”

“Yes, it is.” Ryou set down his cup, sighing. “I have already asked him that question, and the answers are… interesting. I believe Duke did not have to do much to make Tristan completely faithful to him. You see… Tristan fell in love with him.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Your point?”

“Once Tristan was in love with him, it was easy for Duke to make him do as he wanted.” Ryou held up a hand in defence. “Don’t misunderstand me. Duke does not manipulate Tristan. Duke has loved Tristan for a long time. In fact, Duke used Serenity as a reason for spending so much time with Tristan. Serenity was aware of it, and she and Joey helped Tristan and Duke come together.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. “Sounds like Wheeler’s sister does that sort of thing a lot.”

“Doing it to you and Joey, is she?” Ryou chuckled. “Duke says he won Tristan over through small gestures. But I can assure you that what Duke did will not work on Joey.”

Seto looked up sharply. “Who said anything about Joey?”

“It is the reason you came here.” Ryou sipped from his drink so to hide his knowing smile. “You have been in love with him for some time. I sit behind you in class, Kaiba, and I see you watching him. And now he has invited you into his bed, and yet you are not truly happy.” He set the cup down. “Joey never left Yugi’s last night.”

Seto scowled over his own cup, taking a long drink and ignoring the burning, although he knew he would no doubt regret it later. “I’m aware of that.”

“When I spoke to Yami yesterday, he told me his plans to make Joey reconsider their break. I told him to leave it up to Joey, and not to push it too far. Joey is emotionally vulnerable at the moment.”

“Oh?” Seto explored the others features for some clue as to what Ryou meant. “And why is that?”

“Because something is happening to him, something he can’t quite put his finger on.” Ryou chuckled. “I have seen it before, just over a month ago. In Tristan.”

Seto started, leaning forward. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing at all.” Ryou shrugged. “Be careful, Kaiba. Choose your path wisely. Like in a duel you must use the right strategy, and Joey is a gambler. He is hard to read, and the next card he draws can never be predicted. And not every duel can be won with a Blue Eyes White Dragon.”

Seto nodded, his mind buzzing with thoughts and ideas, but he suppressed them. Strategy… that was what he was good at. “Perhaps, then, it is time I adopted Wheeler’s moves, and take my own risks.”

“That,” Ryou said, nodding, “may just be the winning strategy. Now it is a matter of drawing the right cards and hoping they are in your favour.”


	6. Chapter 6

Joey sighed heavily, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter on his way passed it to the fridge, where he searched out something to drink. Once his thirst had been quenched, Joey looked around, frowning.

“Serenity?”

He made his way to her bedroom door, raising his knuckle to knock when he spied the note taped to the wood. Tugging it off, he read it. ‘Out shopping with Téa. Going to a movie later. Will be home tonight. Don’t make me dinner. Ring Téa if you want me. Love you. Serenity.’

Joey sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved back into the main living area. Sometimes he wasn’t sure about Téa and Serenity’s friendship. They had bonded during the incident at Battle City and in Noa’s virtual world, and that bond had lasted. They described each other as sisters, often going out shopping or to movies or plays. They gossiped about makeup and sexy celebrities, and tied up the phone for hours when they rang each other. Joey supposed there was an upside to it all – it was good for them to have at least one friend who wasn’t a guy. But then, as mentioned last night, some of the guys were pretty girlie. Guys, like Duke.

Thinking for a moment, Joey made his way over to the computer, switching it on. As he waited for it to load he went into his bedroom, retrieving a small chip and then heading out to find the new phone Yami had gotten him. Placing the chip into the phone, Joey turned the phone on, smiling when it worked, proving that there was some power in the battery. Then, as a test, Joey picked up his home phone, dialling his mobile’s number, satisfied when after a moment it began to ring. Although he seriously needed to do something about getting a decent ring tone.

Tossing the phone gently onto the coffee table, Joey dropped into the computer chair, opening up the internet to check his email. He waited as they came through, cursing his slow connection, but knowing it was all he could afford so he could only shut up and wait. He scowled when the emails came through, Joey selecting the junk, and noting one from Duke. He opened it, reading the bad joke the other had sent and laughing despite the fact it was a blond joke. Even Joey had to agree that he was a little dumb sometimes, but as Mai had told them, blond was a state of mind, not a hair colour, and that the reason there were so many blond jokes was because everyone knew blonds were the superior race. Joey didn’t agree with the last, but it had shut Duke and Bakura up, so Joey was fine with it.

Closing the email from Duke, Joey stiffened as he saw one from Seto. Frowning, he opened it, reading the single message with slight confusion.

“‘You’re a narratophiliac’. What the?” Joey spotted the link below it, opening up the page and raising an eyebrow as he saw it to be a gay slang dictionary. Finding the word he was searching for, Joey read it out loud to himself. “‘Narratophilia: for a person with this fetish, telling dirty stories is sexually arousing.’ I see, I get it now.” Joey chuckled, smiling. “You just might be right there, Seto.”

Creating a new email, Joey selected Téa’s address and copied the link for the site into the main body of the message. He wrote a brief note about what the site was about, although never mentioning where he had found it. This done, Joey sent it off. Closing the email program, Joey opened the internet proper, selecting a search engine from his favourites list and typing in a key word for the next school project. It wasn’t due for a couple of weeks, but he wanted it done out of the way. That, and so he could wave it under Yugi’s nose to prove he DID work.

Joey had barely begun to copy out some information when the doorbell rang, Joey looking up, frowning. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Leaving the computer, Joey made his way to the door, opening it and starting. “Eh… Hi Kaiba. Wasn’t expectin’ ya.”

“That I am aware of.” Seto nodded over his shoulder. “May I?”

“Um… sure.”

Joey stepped back, allowing Seto to enter, before closing the door. He turned back to face the other, frowning as questions formed on his lips, only to pause as Seto reached up with one hand to trail fingertips gently over Joey’s jaw line. Joey twitched away from the touch, startled at its suddenness, but also from the tingling it seemed to emit. He swallowed, looking up into Seto’s sapphire eyes, watching as they drew nearer until Joey closed his as lips met.

Joey reached up straight away, pulling Seto closer and deepening the kiss, feeling Seto’s fingers tangle themselves in Joey’s hair. The kiss was neither urgent nor desperate, but rather slow and drawn out, causing a shudder of pleasure to move through the blond. Seto pulled back slightly, catching Joey’s bottom lip and sucking on it leisurely, causing Joey to gasp as he went weak at the knees and forcing him to catch himself before he slumped into Seto’s arms, one big mass of goo.

What was wrong with him? Joey NEVER felt this way. It was completely unlike him, nor was it anything he had ever experienced. All Joey knew is that it was wrong, and for something he knew to be wrong, boy did it ever feel so right. He just wanted to kiss Seto forever and into eternity, which was what caused alarm bells to go off in Joey’s head. Something was very wrong here. Something was very wrong with Joey. Maybe he was getting sick or something… oh what the hell. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

Seto released Joey’s lip, nuzzling Joey’s cheek with his nose and dragging it downward, his breath hot on Joey’s skin. Joey clung to Seto, his breath catching in his throat as Seto moved down his neck and attaching his lips to it, sucking gently and letting his tongue lave over the skin, while his fingers gently massaged Joey’s scalp. Joey’s breaths were now coming in short pants, and he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his footing. His grip on Seto tightened as Joey fought to remain upright, his heart pounding painfully against his chest.

Seto slid an arm around Joey’s waist as he felt the blond begin to slide down, Seto holding him in place as he continued to worship Joey’s neck. Seto moved his kisses over Joey’s collarbone, then bringing it back up so he could find a place behind Joey’s ear, nipping and sucking at the skin. After a moment he brought it back to Joey’s lips, kissing him and hearing a soft whimper from the back of Joey’s throat, Seto pulling back from the kiss.

“You slept with Yami last night.”

Joey groaned, reality crashing back down at Seto’s barely whispered words. Regaining his strength, Joey pushed away from the brunette, scowling. “Way to kill the mood, Kaiba.”

“I just want to know.” Seto watched him as he fought to regain his own breath, his eyes narrowing as he followed the blond down the hall. “Did you?”

“Yeah, I did, okay?” Joey shot a look back at him. “Not like it’s your business anyway, Rich Boy.”

“It’s not.” Seto studied him as Joey dropped into the computer chair, the blond’s amber eyes seeming to watch Seto’s every move. “I simply recall you saying you were on a break with him.”

“I am.”

“Sleeping with him is not a break.”

“Look, it wasn’t exactly my choice.” Joey noted the corners of Seto’s eyes tightened, and knew straight away that perhaps that hadn’t come out right. “Don’t get me wrong, Kaiba. Yami didn’t rape me or anythin’. He wouldn’t do that to his friends. He is just one hell of a seducer. I bet, given the chance, he could even get YOU into the sack.”

“Doubt it.” Seto scowled. “You do have the power to choose, Wheeler.”

“Yeah, I do. Guess I needed to sleep with him one more time.” Joey sighed, averting his eyes. “Had to be sure…”

“Of what?”

“Of… I don’t know.” Joey shook his head, closing his eyes. “Somethin’. It just didn’t feel right.”

Seto’s eyebrow rose slightly with interest, something Ryou had said coming to mind about how vulnerable Joey was. Could it be…? “Any idea why?”

Joey frowned, searching his mind for a moment and eventually shaking his head. “Not a clue. Wish I knew though. Yami is damned good in bed. Just that there’s somethin’ that won’t let me enjoy it no more.”

“I see.” Seto knew he wouldn’t get much more out of Joey and decided not to press the issue. Ryou was right in saying Joey was vulnerable, and Seto wasn’t going to be the one to break the blond, at least not yet. Joey really had to sort things out for himself. Raising his eyes to the computer screen behind the other, Seto frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Joey turned, glancing at the computer and shrugging. “Chemistry project.”

“Chemistry project? That’s not due for three weeks.”

“So? I want to get it done.” Joey scowled. “Besides, by the time its due, the rest of the stupid teachers would have dumped more shit on us to get done, so the sooner it’s done, the better.”

“Fair enough.” Seto raised an eyebrow. “Get my email?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“And?”

Joey had to smile, running a hand through his hair as he chuckled. “And ya may have a point about me being a narratophiliac. I kinda do get off on telling hentai stories. Even relivin’ memories out loud does it for me.”

“I noticed.” Seto narrowed his eyes. “As interesting as it is hearing about your sexual exploits, Puppy, perhaps you could refrain from discussing them when we’re in the middle of having sex ourselves. Not to mention that if I ever hear of you discussing ME when you’re sleeping with someone, I shall see to it that the one thing that allows you to have sex at all is… taken care of.”

Joey watched him for a moment, before a small smile played across his lips. “And what if I started talking dirty fantasies about us when WE’RE doing it?”

“That I can deal with.” Seto smiled, moving closer and reaching out to brush his hand through Joey’s hair. “I must ask, do you always need some form of stimulation? Is it possible for you to fuck someone without anything?”

“Ah… yeah, I guess.” Joey shrugged it off, eyeing the other. “I just do it to get more out of it, the story tellin’, roleplay, kinks and all that shit. I’ve done it once or twice without it. Just weren’t that good.”

“I see.” Seto shifted his fingers from Joey’s hair to his neck, trailing circles over the soft flesh and feeling the shudder. “So I understand you’re in it just for the sex.”

“Yeap.” Joey shrugged. “No complications.”

“Strange way of seeing it.” Seto slid closer, catching Joey under the arm and drawing him up, Joey catching the front of Seto’s shirt until the blond could find his balance. “People tend to be hurt that way, Wheeler.”

Joey’s amber eyes flicked up, meeting Seto’s sapphire. “You mean like you?”

“You could never hurt me.”

“Yeah, ya heartless, Kaiba.” Joey loosened his grip on Seto’s shirt, prodding the taller with a finger to the sternum. “So you going somewhere with this?”

“Just making a general observation, Wheeler.” Seto brought a hand up, gently caressing Joey’s face and smiling slightly when the other nuzzled his palm. “You realise that one day you will probably fall in love.”

“Yeah, I realise that.” Joey sighed, closing his eyes. “Tristan kinda proved that to me. The guy was real loose. Swore he’d never settle down, that he’d keep his freedom. Then he met Duke and they got real close and… yeah.” Joey shook his head slightly, resting his hand flat against Seto’s chest for support as he felt Seto’s other arm tighten around his waist. “Same thing will happen to Yug and Yams. And Mai will end up with some rich guy. I’m just her boy toy. She teaches me what she knows, then moves on to somethin’ new.”

Seto leant forward, pressing his face into Joey’s hair and closing his eyes, breathing in his scent. “And I?”

There was a long pause before Joey sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Joey moved closer, resting his forehead against Seto’s chest, sliding an arm around the other. “Can’t read ya, Kaiba. Never could. Probably never will. Who knows why you’re here.”

Seto bit his lip, staring at the opposite wall. He knew Joey was probably waiting for some form of answer, but for the first time Seto’s mind was blank. He sorted through all the possibilities for an answer, rejecting most of them as unsatisfactory. After a long while he found an answer he deemed worthy. “To learn.”

Joey smirked, pulling back to look up at the other. “That so.”

“It is.” Seto met Joey’s gaze and held it. “If you’re willing to teach me.”

“Yeah, I’ll teach ya.” Joey nodded, his smirk widening. “Said I would.”

“That you did.” 

Joey looked back over Seto’s shoulder at the wall clock, frowning thoughtfully. “Not right now, but. I do wanna get some of me project done.”

“To prove to Yugi you work, no doubt.”

Joey chuckled, stepping out of Seto’s embrace, at the back of his mind noting Seto’s almost reluctance to let go and deciding to ponder over it later. “Partly. Well… mostly.” He shrugged. “I want to get it done before Serenity gets back.”

“Yes, I noticed your sister wasn’t here.” Seto looked around, frowning. “She’s not with Mokuba, as he is currently out with some of his school friends. I must pick him up later this afternoon.”

“Serenity’s out with Téa. Two are pretty close.”

“Really?”

“Yeap. Been that way since we got stuck in your psychopath of a step-brother’s virtual world.”

Seto scowled. “I deny any relation to the green-haired punk.”

“Don’t blame ya.” Joey sniggered, his trademark arrogant grin on his face. “But we whooped him good.”

“WHO did?” Seto narrowed his eyes. “You barely managed to defeat the Big 5. Those losers barely knew the difference between a trap card and a magic card. But then, I suppose, the same could be said for Noa and Gozaburo.”

“Gozaburo.” Joey frowned. “That’s ya step-dad, right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Ah.” Joey shrugged. “Ya’ve got one hell of a weird family, Moneybags.”

“Only by adoption, Wheeler.” Seto scowled. “My REAL family dumped Mokuba and myself at the orphanage once they’d spent all of our inheritance.”

“Ouch.” Joey looked up at him. “Your real parents are dead, aren’t they.”

“They are.” Seto frowned, shaking his head. “Not that it matters. Mokuba is my family, and all I need.”

“Mokuba’s gonna grow up, ya know.” Joey stared at his feet, sighing heavily. “So’s Serenity. She’s my only family too.”

Seto looked up. “But your parents-”

“Who gives a fuck about my parents.” Joey’s eyes blazed as his fists clenched, the blond growling under his breath. “My mother hates me. She just dumped me and walked out, taking Serenity with her. She doesn’t give a fuck about me, so why should I care about her. As for my father…” Joey shook his head, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. “I kinda wish I WAS an orphan. Better to have no parents at all than the ones I’ve got.”

Seto watched him a moment, before slowly moving forward and resting a hand of Joey’s shoulder in silent support. Joey sighed, bringing a hand up to rest on Seto’s, standing in silence for a long moment before he stepped away, making his way toward the fridge.

“Want a drink?”

“I’m fine.”

Joey nodded, bringing out a drink and pouring it for himself, before placing the bottle back in the fridge and picking up the glass. Leaning back against the counter, he sipped it, looking up toward Seto. “I never did ask ya why you’re here.”

“You didn’t, no.” Seto watched him, fighting to keep his eyes from trailing the length of Joey’s body. The way Joey was leaning back against the counter caused his shirt to pull tight across his chest, outlining the sculpted muscle Seto knew lay beneath. “But then, I thought it would be obvious.”

“I just said I can’t read ya, Moneybags. You could be here for any reason.” Joey shrugged it off, taking another sip from his drink and noting that Seto was watching. Fighting back a smile Joey let some of the liquid cling to the corners of his lips, where he then ran his tongue over them to recover it, noting the tightness in the corners of Seto’s eyes. Only then did Joey allow a small smile to play across his lips, and setting down the glass he straightened, crossing his arms over his chest. “But ya just told me.”

Seto looked at him a moment, trying to read the other but failing. Joey had the poker face down to an art form. “How so?”

“Your reaction.” Joey moved toward him, prodding the taller lightly in the chest. “You want me.”

Seto watched the blonds every movement, his blue eyes narrowing. “I want to sleep with you again, yes. I thought I made that clear when I kissed you.”

“Kissin’ means nothin’ to me, Rich Boy.” Joey shrugged it off. “Kissin’ is just kissin’. And when you asked me to teach you, that means nothin’ either. I could teach ya without having to sleep with you.” Joey smirked. “But you DO want to sleep with me, don’t you.”

Seto set his jaw, wishing he could get inside Joey’s head to work out how that mind worked. Obviously the Mutt wasn’t as dumb as Seto thought he was, and perhaps a little more cunning. Not the sort of thing Seto expected of him, but somehow not that surprising, either. Joey always did have a habit of doing things unexpected of him – such as almost defeating Marik, or the countless times he had almost sacrificed himself for his friends, especially Yugi.

Seto knew Joey was waiting for an answer, and was tempted to simply let it hang and let Joey work it out for himself. The Mutt had no right trying to second-guess him anyway. At the same time, Seto wanted to answer outright, and this was the urge that eventually won out, Seto closing his eyes and nodding once.

Joey smirked, stepping away from the brunette. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Seto opened his eyes, watching as Joey walked away to retrieve his drink, finishing it. Seto frowned, eyes watching Joey’s every move. Joey moved to the sink, rinsing out the glass and setting it in the rack to drain. Seto waited, not wanting to break the silence as he saw Joey set his hands on the counter, leaning on it heavily and sighing equally so.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Seto.” Joey turned to look back at him, his eyes hard. “The way you acted when you came in here ain’t on. Not the kissin’ thing – I didn’t mind that – but the whole jealousy thing. The way you said if I’d slept with Yami. That really ain’t none of your business. I do what I want, and I don’t need you lookin’ down at me because of it.”

Seto frowned. “I said it because I recall you saying you were on a break with him-”

“I just said it weren’t your business, Moneybags.” Joey scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I meant what I said the other night. I don’t date. I don’t do romance. In other words, I don’t go exclusive with anyone. If I wanna screw more than one person, then I do. Me break with Yami and Mai ain’t gonna last forever. You’ve gotta accept that.”

“I do.” Seto’s face was impassive as he watched the other, the corner of Seto’s lip turning upward. “I’ll have you know I’m not into commitment either. Nor do I like romance. I will also call it off at any time I want.”

“That works both ways.” Joey watched him. “So we’re in agreement then. This is strictly gonna be for the sex.”

“I agree.” Seto raised an eyebrow. “There is something I wish to know, Wheeler.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Why did you… offer yourself… in the first place?”

“That’s easy.” Joey smiled and shrugged. “You looked in the mirror anytime lately, Kaiba? You’re as hot as hell.” Joey pointed toward his computer. “More than one reason why you’ve got so many fan sites. I bet ya’ve got more than me and Yug.”

“I believe that may have more to do with who is the better duellist.”

Joey shot his a fierce glare, but brushed it off. “The other reason I did what I did was cause I was horny, I guess. It’d been a couple of weeks since I had any, and I’m not used to goin’ without it for so long. The fact I was sharin’ a bed with ya made me more horny, and cause I knew ya liked me… well, figure it out for yourself, Moneybags.”

“I see.” Seto narrowed his eyes. “I was a convenience fuck.”

“Yes and no.” Joey waved it off. “Convenient that you were there and said yes, but I’d also been wanting to see what ya like in bed for a while. Anyway, if it was only a matter of convenience, I wouldn’t be sayin’ I’d sleep with ya again, now would I?”

“I suppose not.” Seto raised an eyebrow. “So how will this work?”

“I guess whenever we’re both free or whatever, but not right now. Like I said, I got work to do.” Joey scratched the back on of his neck, thinking. “Maybe we let Mokuba and Serenity go on a date or whatever.”

“I must go to the office tomorrow,” Seto told him.

“I’m workin’ tonight, and I’ve got a couple of shifts this week.” Joey looked to the side, moving toward the phone and grabbing the notepad, scribbling down on it before tearing off the page, making his way over to Seto and holding it out to him. “Here.”

Seto took it, glancing down and noting the number. “And this is…”

“My mobile number. Just message me or whatever when you’re free.” Joey shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “Yams just gave me a replacement phone after he wrecked the last one.”

Seto pocketed the number, before pulling out his wallet and retrieving a card, holding it out to Joey. “My number is on the bottom.”

Joey took the card, glancing at it long enough to note that it not only had Seto’s mobile number, but also his home phone, fax, and email. However, it wasn’t his personal email, which Joey already had, but rather the shared account for Mokuba and Seto that Joey had heard Mokuba talk about – the email account the Kaiba brothers rarely checked, but had set up anyway.

Joey slid the card into his own pocket, looking back up at Seto only to pause as Seto trailed his fingertips lightly over Joey’s jaw line. “Just hope ya answer your messages, Kaiba.”

“I will. I’ll make sure that your number isn’t blocked.”

Joey snorted. “That’s real reassurin’.”

“It should be.” Seto slid his fingers into Joey’s hair, moving closer and bringing his lips to hover over the blonds. “Very few have the privilege of being allowed to call my personal number. All numbers are automatically blocked except those I choose.”

Joey fought to suppress a shudder of pleasure as Seto’s free hand slid down to cup Joey’s rump, pulling Joey against him and grinding their groins together. A soft gasp escaped Joey’s lips, but he made no other reaction. Swallowing, he forced his mind to focus. “Numbers you can cut off at any time, right?”

“Mm.” Seto brought his lips around to play over the pulse in Joey’s neck, sucking gently on the flesh. “Be good to your Master, Puppy.”

“Mm-mm.” Joey smiled, curling his fingers into Seto’s hair in a silent command to keep going. “I’m the one who’s gonna train ya, Blue Eyes. I’m the Master here.”

“We shall see.” 

Seto dipped his head, nuzzling Joey’s neck without kissing it. He brought his hand up and beneath Joey’s shirt, gently caressing the skin. Seto continued his gentle torture until a soft whimper escaped from Joey’s lips, causing a smirk to dance across Seto’s features. At once Seto stopped what he was doing and stepped back, nodding to himself.

“I must go pick up Mokuba. Goodbye, Puppy.”

Joey blinked, fighting to unfog his mind as it tried to catch up with what was going on. With a growl Joey spun toward the hallway, waving his fist after the brunette as he saw the tail of Seto’s coat vanish out the front door.

“Cock teaser!!!”

\------

END


End file.
